


In Search of Your Glory

by Spitfire007



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fashionista!Ben, Genderfluid!Kylo, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitfire007/pseuds/Spitfire007
Summary: After three scandals too many, Prince Ben Solo must be married off as quickly as possible so that his cousin Rey may take the throne. Unfortunately, he has marked every suiter off the list that his mother chose for him and the Queen is beginning to think that he will never settle down.Sovereign Armitage Hux, the newly crowned ruler of Arkanis, should be the answer to all her problems but the rumors behind his past cause her much more concern. From the alarming whispers that he sought Ben out to use his celebrity status to further his country’s position to the damning gossip that he killed his own father to take the throne, the phrase ‘be careful what you wish for, you just might get it’ has seemed to manifest itself in the form of her son's fiance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on this amazing [piece of art](http://jeusus.tumblr.com/post/172912866498/and-whos-that-one-thats-armitage-hux-ruler) and discussions with my wife.

_Do not wear anything like this tomorrow._

The text from his mother is followed by a photograph taken by some paparazzi outside the club that Ben had walked into a few moments ago. His white tulle [jumpsuit](https://kyluxorbust.tumblr.com/image/173113965006) looks amazing in the flash of the paparazzi's camera. The pearls, crystals, and ribbons catch the light exactly like he wanted it too. He saves the photograph and then uploads it to his instagram.

 _Ralph and Russo Summer/Spring. I’ll post a close-up photo later so you can see the incredible details._ He adds to the description before tapping the share button.

He looks at the text again, considers replying for only a few seconds before turning his phone off instead. He will have to deal with her tomorrow at the Gathering of Nations anyway. Tonight, he is going to enjoy all the nightlife that Coruscant has to offer.

The club is absolutely packed, the music so loud it feels like it is vibrating off Ben’s chest. There are so many sights and smells that Ben can forget about everything that has to do with the throne and his mother. He quickly finds himself caught up in the music and shuts off every part of his brain aside from those keeping him standing.

He quickly loses track of time as he dances in the middle of the chaotic club, basking in the anonymity of just being a part of the crowd. Occasionally, when his body rubs in a pleasing way against someone else’s, he thinks about separating himself from the crowd in order to find someone for the night, but each time the desire fades. He doesn’t want to focus on anything long enough to bring him back to reality and the worries of tomorrow.

It’s only once he begins to feel parched that he breaks away from the dancefloor. He makes his way to the large bar. The crowd around it forces him to slide his way in between two people that seem to be having an intense discussion.

He apologizes for slipping between them before asking the bartender to surprise him. He takes whatever is put in his hand. The drink he receives is nearly every color of the rainbow, which makes Ben let out a delighted noise as he takes a deep drink.

He’s thinking about taking a selfie with it, when a clipped accent from his right says, “You won’t get anything from that, but a sugar rush.”

There is a very slight smile playing on the man’s lips as Ben studies him while sipping his drink.

His black clothes are tight fitting and clearly tailored but they lack any show of personality. The only splash of color is his neat combed red hair and the two iridescent strings of black pearls around his right wrist. Despite the amusement at Ben’s expense, he looks like he wants to be anywhere but here.

“Some people go to clubs to have a good time,” the woman on the other side of Ben says. She is taller than Ben by a few inches with her sleek blonde hair. This must have been an argument he interrupted.

“I’m not stopping you,” the man says, his slender fingers moving away from the glass of dark liquor he had been nursing. He waves his hand out toward the dance floor, the pearls around his wrist catching the light.

“If I go, you are not to leave,” the woman finally says and then walks away as if the man’s answer didn’t matter.

“Lover’s quarrel?” Ben asks, already halfway finished with his drink.

The man makes a noise that can only be classified as a sophisticated snort. “No, Phasma is a colleague.”

Ben looks toward the dancefloor, fully expecting to be unable to see her, but her tall frame can still be seen moving through the crowd of people. He looks back at the man who is ordering another drink. Ben frowns slightly at the man’s still full glass.

“For you.” He says, picking it up and pressing it in Ben’s empty hand. “Something a little stronger.”

Ben stares at him. Oh, if only his mother could see him with two alcoholic drinks in his hand. She’d threaten him with rehab. He finishes the small glass of the _strong_ liquor in one, quick motion.

“What’s your name?” Ben asks. _Your mother is going to kill you if you don’t come back to the condo tonight._ Ben reminds himself, even as his stare catches on the man’s lips.

“Hux.”

“Do you dance?” Ben asks, finishing the delicious rainbow of sugar and only a hint of alcohol.

“I do, but not….like that.” Hux answers, his eyes turning toward the crowd of people.

Ben places both of this empty drinks on the bar and turns to face Hux. “Well, I’m going back out there. Would you like to join me?”

Hux seems slightly taken back by the offer, frowning slightly. Ben only shrugs, he’s not going to chase someone if they aren’t interested.

“Thanks for the drink,” he says before turning to head back toward the dancefloor.

His wrist is caught instantly.

“I can’t dance with a man if I don’t know his name.” Hux says, his thumb running along the inside of Ben’s wrist.

“Kylo.” Ben offers, it’s the pseudonym that he always uses when people don’t realize who he is. He can tell by the man’s accent that he’s from one of the outer countries and he’s heard that some of those places don’t even have internet. How in the world would anyone know that he’s a social media darling if they can’t access any of his accounts?

Hux only nods, letting go of Ben’s wrist as he begins to walk toward the crowded dance floor as if going to his death. Ben can’t help but grin by how determined he seems to get closer to Kylo.

After Hux tries to stop somewhere near the edge of the crowd, Ben finally drags him into the middle. They passed Phasma along the way but she was far too busy whispering in some woman’s ear to notice them. The smile is still on his lips when Ben places his hands on both of Hux’s shoulders, swaying until he finally catches the beat with his hips. Hux looks like he is about to start moving in an endearing sort of motion when Ben begins to drop to the floor, his hands trailing down Hux’s chest and landing on his hips, when his knees are completely bent.

Hux has become rooted to the spot, so Ben takes advantage. After rising back to his full height, he turns, wrapping one arm around Hux’s neck, dragging his nails up into the soft red hair at the back of Hux’s neck. He pushes his hips back, grinding slowly against Hux’s body to the music. Ben doesn’t laugh when Hux finally seems to be able to move again. Hux seems very hesitant about where he should put his hands, so Ben grabs one. He places it on his hips and presses it into his flesh.

His head falls back onto Hux’s shoulder, his mouth parting slightly as they move together with the music. Hux’s fingers tighten on his hip where Ben laid it, but his other hand wraps around to trace down Ben’s throat.

 _Well, that’s certainly a move._ Ben can’t help but think as the next song begins to play. He can already feel Hux loosening up behind him, finally shaking off that polished exterior that Ben wanted to crack the moment he laid eyes on him.

With each song, Ben’s desire for Hux builds. His hands begin to wander more, slipping between Hux’s legs and then offering him an innocent look. Hux’s skin is flushed and his fingers are becoming more likely to bruise Ben’s skin with each passing moment. However, it’s the absolute _want_ that he sees in Hux’s eyes that tells Ben that he should press for more.

“I need to use the restroom,” He says, leaning into Hux’s body, his lips pressed against the shell of his ear. “I’d like you to come with me.”

If the hint is lost on Hux, his face doesn’t show it. Nodding, Hux takes Ben’s wrist again and leads them to where the bathrooms are.

They aren’t even fully inside when Hux is on him, his hands wrapping around Ben’s neck as they practically fall into a bathroom stall. Ben shuts and locks the door behind him as he kisses Hux back. He has absolutely no idea why he is so charmed by this man, but it doesn’t really matter because Hux is clearly a very skilled kisser.

“Do you have a preference, Kylo?” Hux asks, his voice lowered slightly as if thinking he should whisper.

“I’m versatile,” Ben mutters into the side of Hux’s head, as he presses Hux against the cold bathroom stall. He ducks his head down so he can bite playfully at the tender flesh of Hux’s neck. Hux’s knees would have given out on him if it wasn’t for Ben’s knee wedged tightly between his own.

“I am as well,” Hux breathes, his voice uneasy. Ben pulls back to look at him, Hux’s red hair is out of place, his stern face is flushed with desire. Ben wants to absolutely destroy everything that remains of his composure. He wants to feels powerful again and he believes that Hux is more than willing to give him that.

“Then I want to fuck you,” Ben says. He blurts it out before his brain can catch up with his tongue.

Hux takes it all in stride, he reaches into the pocket of his jeans and pulls out three condom packages. “Pick your size.”

Ben takes the red one from his hand and releases what sounds like a slightly hysterical laugh. “Are you always this prepared?”

“I am here for a week and I have to make the most of it.” Hux says simply, shrugging.

“Well if you are as good as I think you are going to be, we should hook up again. I’m here for little while as well,” Ben says.

Hux begins running his hands up and down Ben’s waist, which Ben finds pleasant, if a little odd before he realizes that Hux is trying to find out how to get in to his clothes.

“You’ll have to help me,” Ben says before turning to face away from Hux.

Hux catches on quickly and begins fiddling with the small pearl buttons. “Buttons? Really? For a club hookup?” Hux says incredulously as he struggles. Ben feels him stoop to get a closer look at the tiny buttons in the low light. Ben is beginning to worry that he won’t be able to get the outfit unfastened, when he feels the first pearl slip back through its hole.

“These are real pearls,” Hux says, his hands making quick work of the buttons now.

“Of course they are,” Ben states.

“Good quality,” Hux continues. Ben is about to ask him when he became a jewelry expert, but he finds that the top is loose enough that Ben can remove his arms from the fabric and fold it down at the waist.

He turns back to face Hux and reaches down past the silk organza waistband of his jumpsuit to stroke at his cock. He’s not completely hard yet. 

“I thought it was sheer and you just shaved,” Hux says, pushing the fabric down past Ben’s cock. He turns the fabric inside out for a moment to note the layers that kept Ben’s dark hair and cock from being seen through the outfit.

“My mother always says I have no decency because of what I wear, but I think --” Ben’s words are sucked out of him, just like all the air in his lungs. Hux is now on his knees in front of him with Ben’s cock halfway down his throat. “You--you don’t--”

Hux pulls back, his cheeks flushed with color. “I know, but I want to be the one who makes you hard.”

Ben rarely finds himself speechless, but in this moment, he can only nod. His fingers run through Hux’s hair and it’s much softer than he expected. The product he uses must be expensive.

Hux has clearly sucked cock before because Ben can feel the heat pooling inside his stomach very quickly and knows that if he wants to get Hux just as ragged as he feels right now, then he can’t come yet.

“I’m good,” Ben pants, pulling at the back of Hux’s hair. He comes off Ben’s cock with a sloppy noise that makes Ben’s toes curl. “I want you now.”

“Alright, and don’t worry about being easy. I’m prepared.” Hux announces, he undoes his pants with little ceremony and then bends over slightly. His legs on either side of the toilet.

Ben blinks a few times when he realizes what he is looking at, his fingers reach out instinctively and hook into the ring of the butt plug inside Hux and pulls it out slowly. “When you said you were prepared…”

“I don’t do this at home, only when I am out of the country. I was going to be fucked tonight; I wanted to be ready.” Hux says this simply and Ben suddenly feels like talking instead of fucking. Hux made sex seem like it wasn’t something with formalities and vulgar implications for one’s morals. Ben envied him and wanted to hear more of his thoughts and ideas.

“Kylo?” Hux asks, turning his neck to the side. Ben just nods, unable to speak. He steps up behind Hux, placing the wet butt plug on top of the toilet paper dispenser. Opening the condom, Ben rolls it onto his cock quickly, trying not to think more about Hux and how utterly charmed Ben is by him. 

His cock takes some time to slip in completely. Ben doesn’t like to brag, but he is very well endowed and that plug was only about half his size. Hux takes him like a fucking champion bottom though, relaxing after each inch to take in the rest. Ben can’t help but pull Hux’s closer once he is completely in. One set of fingers wraps around Hux’s hips and the other his throat. Ben’s not even sure why his fingers ended up there, but the noise Hux lets out when his throat is squeezed lets Ben know that Hux far from minds the liberty he took. Ben leaves his hand around Hux’s throat and begins to fuck him in earnest. Hux is impossibly tight and hot around him, but Ben is struggling to get the angle right in such cramped quarters. However, Hux doesn’t seem to mind; he’s absolute putty in Ben’s hands.

Hux begins speaking in a language that Ben can’t quite understand. He recognizes a few words from when his mother bothered to have him trained in languages. All of them are complimentary, so he doesn’t worry too much. All the same, he’d like to know what he was saying.

“Tell me in Basic,” Ben says, his fingers wrapping tighter around Hux’s throat.

“Ah, good. It’s good. You’re good and…” Hux’s voice is cut off by Ben’s hand squeezing tighter as he gets closer to coming.

“What else? You said something else. Something...you said it was pretty?” Ben pants, his nose nearly buried in the back of Hux’s hair.

“You,” Hux gasps, when Ben’s fingers move from his hip to his cock. Hux’s hips seem to move even faster now with attention being paid to his cock. “I was saying you were pretty, beautiful. Beautiful is what I said.”

Ben comes then. He can’t help but dig his nails into the soft skin of Hux’s neck as he tries to keep himself upright. Hux swats Ben’s other hand away and starts jerking himself off. Ben wants to feel offended by it, but all he can think is how nice Hux’s hair smells. It’s an unfamiliar scent and Ben wonders if it comes from Hux’s home country, wherever that is.

Hux comes fairly quickly, his body letting out a few involuntary spasms. He pants quietly as Ben nuzzles the back of his neck before suddenly realizing what he is doing. He pulls back a little too quickly, his cock dragging out of Hux in what must be an uncomfortable way. Hux only grits his teeth and doesn’t complain.

“That was…” Ben begins, pulling the condom off slowly.

“I have a room at the hotel down the street. We could shower, rest a bit, and then maybe try this again where we are a little more comfortable?” Hux suggests, cleaning himself up and then wrapping the butt plug in toilet paper before putting it in his pocket.

“Which hotel?” Ben asks, pulling the pants of his jumpsuit up.

“Nautilus,” Hux says, turning to face him. He combs his hair back with one hand, then steers Ben to face the opposite direction, so that he can help him button his jumpsuit back up.

Ben’s eyebrows raise slightly. “That’s the best in the city.”

“I’m here for business.”

Ben knows he should be heading home. The Gathering of Nations is tomorrow and he is expected to be there even if he isn’t the Crown Prince anymore. His mother would actually kill him if he doesn’t show. But that was tomorrow, in the afternoon. The night was still very young and Hux was looking like he wanted to bend Ben over the nearest solid surface and give him the fuck of his life.

“Alright. Lead the way,” Ben agrees. Hux simply nods, that emotionless facade back. He takes Ben by the wrist and begins to leave the club.

They are almost through the crowd when Phasma steps in their way.

“I’m going back to the hotel.” Hux says instantly.

“What happened?” Phasma demands, her fingers grabbing his jaw to inspect his now bruised throat.

“My jewels will cover it. Now, I’m going back to my room.” Hux informs her.

Phasma’s attention turns to Ben. “If you so much as look at the Sover--”

“I will see you in the morning, Phasma.” Hux says, pulling Ben behind him so fast that Ben nearly trips on his own legs.

“Armitage!” Phasma yells behind them, but doesn’t follow.

It isn’t until after they have walked from the club, rode up the elevator, and are inside Hux’s luxurious hotel room that Ben finally says something.

“Armitage?” Ben asks. He watches Hux stiffen at the name as he unbuttons his shirt. Ben has already completely undressed and is laying bare on the soft sheets of Hux’s bed.

“It’s my given name. Armitage Hux.”

“You didn’t tell me your given name?” Ben asks, but his question is light.

“You didn’t give me your real name.” Hux shrugs, he’s naked finally. He slides into the bed next to Ben, reaching out with his hand to play with his dark hair. 

Ben catches his wrist, pulling it back to look at the pearl bracelet. “I’ve never seen black pearls before. Where did you get these?”

“My homeland, Arkanis. Pearls are our biggest export. These are very rare. I receive one for each year of my birth.” Hux explains, touching a pearl with a gentle finger.

Arkanis was so far from here. Ben didn’t even know that their people traveled into the core countries. He touches the two stranded bracelet and begins to count the pearls. Hux pulls it away with a playful smile.

“I can’t have you knowing all of my secrets.” Hux whispers, leaning close to Ben’s ear.

“You’re thirty.” Ben says quietly, his eyes closed.

Hux pulls back to look at him. “You can count very quickly.”

Ben just laughs. “I’ve always been observant. There are two gold circles between the pearls, I am guessing you get those every 15 years from how spread apart they are.”

Hux stares down into Ben’s eyes for a few quiet moments before placing his lips on Ben’s. They kiss easily, the desperation from earlier burned out of them. 

“Would you mind if I take a short nap?” Hux asks. “To recharge.”

“Well, you are much older than me. It’s understandable.” Ben jokes. Hux only rolls his eyes as he turns over on his side.

“You are old enough to drink and are therefore legal.”

Ben smiles at Hux’s comment before getting up to grab his phone. He’s curious about what is being said about his clubbing outfit. He takes a peek at Hux as he lays back down on the bed. He’s fast asleep so Ben turns his phone back on.

_Do NOT wear anything sheer or see-through tomorrow._

Ben simply clears the new text from his mother before checking his instagram. He scrolls through the comments quickly, only skimming them for compliments before his eyes get stuck on one.

 **notyouraveragejerk** _That outfit is ridiculous. It probably takes hours for him to take it off._

Ben feels his jaw tighten slightly at the comment. He hand chose that jumpsuit to wear tonight in Coruscant. It looked great on him. 

Hux makes a soft noise next to him pulling Ben's attention. Hux’s right wrist is tucked behind his head in what looks like an incredibly uncomfortable position, but the black pearls on his pale wrist against his red hair make such a lovely contrast. Ben can’t help but take a photo. 

He uploads it instantly.

 **_@notyouraveragejerk_ ** _He certainly had no problem taking my “ridiculous” outfit off tonight._

With that, Ben turns off his phone’s display and lays it on the side table. If either he or Hux woke up in the middle of the night to have sex again, great. If not, Ben was more than happy to sleep in this soft, silky bed far away from his parents. Maybe they would have sex in the morning. Maybe not. Ben wasn’t too concerned. Hux said he was there all week for business. They would hook up again.

~*~*~*~*~

View comments for **princessbensolo** ’s post.

 **arkanis4lyfe** Wait? Does that look like the Sovereign of Arkanis to anyone else?

 **arkanis4lyfe** That’s his bracelet.

 **notyouraveragejerk** **_@arkanis4lyfe_** Lots of people have pearl bracelets. Why in the world would you think it was the king of your dumb little country?

 **arkanis4lyfe** He’s in Coruscant for the Gathering of Nations, just like Prince Ben. He has red hair. Most important of all, black pearls are only worn by Arkanis royalty!!!

 **captainphasma** It’s him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: brief mention of gender dysphoria.

Ben wakes to the sound of the hotel door closing and it takes him a few moments to remember where he is. He reaches for his phone to see the time, but is met with a bombardment of text messages and missed phone calls. He must have silenced it at some point last night.

Thinking back, Ben finds he can recall the exact moment he’d silenced the phone and has to smile. He had woke up to find Hux wide awake and typing on a computer next to him. Ben’s phone had been going off for some time Hux had informed him. Ben had quickly silenced it without even looking at the screen. His mother had more than likely realized that he wasn’t coming home and was absolutely livid about it. 

If the thought had bothered him, Ben certainly hadn’t shown it because he had moved Hux’s laptop out of his lap and rode his cock for a good while before they both came. Hux’s cock had felt amazing and Ben was looking forward to having slow morning sex with him. 

  
However, Hux is nowhere to be found when Ben gets out of bed. He pads around the room on his bare feet until he finds a light switch. Taking a quick survey of the room, Ben sees that his jumpsuit is folded neatly on the desk with a note and a plastic hotel room key on top next to his wallet.   
_   
Kylo,   
  
I am here until Saturday and you are welcome to return everyday until I leave. This is your own personal room key.   
  
I ordered room service for you. Enjoy it. Call or text me anytime you wish.   
  
~ H _   
  
Hux’s phone number is written at the bottom of the note in the same neat, precise handwriting. Ben places the plastic room key in his wallet before looking at the room service cart parked just inside the hotel room. This must have been what woke him up. He starts lifting the lids off the food and hears his stomach growl in response.   
  
It honestly looked like Hux ordered everything that room service had to offer. Ben grabs a few different dishes and takes them back to the bed. As he eats some type of vegetable omelette, he finally begins to go through the messages on his phone, ready to face his mother's usual fury.     
  
However, he quickly realizes that it isn't just his mother texting him but his father, his personal assistant, his cousin, as well as many others. He nearly chokes on his food as he processes what subject every text seems to be about.   
  
The man he slept with last night  _ was _ named Hux, but his full title was Sovereign Armitage Hux, the crowned monarch of Arkanis.   
_   
Shit. _   
  
Ben adds Hux’s number to his phone quickly and then shoots off a text.   
  
_ You didn’t tell me you were a king. _ _   
_   
It is only a matter of seconds before Ben receives a message back.   
  
_ My title is Sovereign and you never asked, your highness. _ _   
_   
Ben feels slightly sick to his stomach as he watches the ellipsis bubble continue to move. Whatever came next from those three dots could make or break his entire year. He honestly couldn’t withstand another scandal of this scale.    
  
_ If it helps, I didn’t know who you were either. Phasma informed me this morning. _ _   
_ _   
_ Ben stares down at the text and the relief nearly brings tears to his eyes. Despite his brave face, he is still extremely raw from having his crown stripped. It hasn’t been a full year since his mother made the announcement that his cousin, Rey, would reign over both Naboo and Alderaan due to Ben _not possessing the appropriate qualities befitting a ruler of such high status countries._ However, having a one night stand with a crowned monarch would be more than his mother could handle. He honestly can’t imagine what could be worse than his legacy being stripped, but his mother would definitely find something.   
  
_ Kylo? _   
  
Ben types, erases, retypes, erases, and finally gives up on being able to say anything to Hux besides:   
  
_ See you at the Gathering of Nations today. _   
  
Hux's reply is instant even though Ben knows he is already at the conference.   
  
_ I look forward to taking you out of whatever outfit you are wearing if you are still willing. _   
  
Biting down on his lip hard, Ben forces himself not to reply to that. He needs to get ready which means he needs to tell Mitaka, his personal assistant, where he is.   
  
It only took Mitaka fifteen minutes to get there. When he arrives, he is pulling behind him two suitcases and a heavy bag slung around his shoulders.   
  
Ben helps untangle him from all of it quickly. He motions toward his bare body with a hand before offering Mitaka an apologetic smile. "I would have helped you, but ..."   
  
"I wouldn't want you to be photographed wearing the same outfit twice." Mitaka says instantly, waving the apology away. "The paparazzi are about five deep outside the hotel, but I made it through when I told them I was going in to see you."   
  
Ben makes a face but doesn't say anything as he helps Mitaka unzip the suitcases. He pulls the large white boxes out of them with care, opening them up to see the outfit that he has chosen for the day.   
  
His outfit is a [white dress](https://kyluxorbust.tumblr.com/image/173939277086) that looks like an exaggerated blazer with a deep v-neck and cinched waist. It’s short and he will be unable to bend over because the dress just barely covers his ass but but it is the boots that he is the most excited about. They are high-heeled, pale pink boots made entirely of lace with embroidered flowers that nearly stretch to the top of his thigh. He has been saving them just for the Gathering of Nations and the thought of walking into the massive conference hall wearing them causes most of the anxiety he is feeling melt away.   
  
"You'll look great," Mitaka offers as if Ben looks as though he needs the reassurance. If he is honest with himself, Ben always needs it.    
  
"I wanted something that would stand out. This is the first time I am attending without my title." Ben sighs quietly, but Mitaka is already breaking out the steamer to erase any wrinkles that the dress might have gained on its journey here.   
  
"Well, according to twitter, if you play your cards right, you might have a new title this week." Mitaka grins, checking every inch of Ben's outfit for any glaring flaw.   
  
Laughing to himself, Ben begins the long process of getting ready, opening up the bag that contains makeup and hair products. "I had no idea he was royalty. I just thought he looked like a good time."   
  
"That picture you shared seemed to agree he was."   
  
"My mother's right; I have no impulse control."  Ben winces, trying not to think about what everyone was saying about that photo now that they knew Hux was royalty.    
  
Mitaka shakes his head quickly. "She wants you to be a robot. You aren't. Which I informed her of this morning."   
  
"Where did you see her?" Ben asks, his long hair held back by a pink hair tie as he wipes his face clean with a towelette.   
  
"She came to my hotel room, thinking you had spend the night there after you and the Sovereign parted ways."   
  
Ben pivots the conversation away from his mother quickly despite being the one who asked a question about her. "Did you know who he was?"   
  
"No, I had no idea. Just thought you got yourself a redhead. The only reason I know about Arkanis is because I remember hearing about that famine that they had."   
  
"Famine?"   
  
Mitaka shrugs. "Apparently, there was a food shortage and a lot of people starved to death. I don't remember much because it was just like one of those quick special interest stories at the end of the news one day."   
  
Ben frowns, pausing his makeup routine. "He didn't act like his people were starving."   
  
"I know I'm not as experienced as you are in the whole one-night stand lifestyle, but I do know that people aren't like _‘I want to come in your ass. Also, my nation is starving_.’" Mitaka laughs at his own joke before making eye contact with Ben in the mirror and sobering. "Besides, they aren't starving now. I did a quick search about him for you. Apparently, he's some sort of prosperity messiah to his people now, because they aren’t all dying."   
  
"Oh?"   
  
Mitaka rolls his eyes when Ben just sits there quietly as waits for Mitaka to give him a report on everything he learned about Hux. They both knew that Mitaka didn’t do a quick search; he had spend several hours researching, because that’s what he always did to make sure Ben was aware of everything he needed to be.    
  
"Alright, so...he left for the Arkanis Sea Guard, they help big countries keep their waters clear of danger: save peoples lives who are in trouble, stop pirates, that sort of thing, I guess. I don't know, I just know he was their youngest recruit at 16. He was with them until three years ago when he came back after his dad was assassinated. They had a public execution for the guy who did it, Ben. All of those outlying countries are terrifyingly primitive. Anyway, your new beau shows up and pretty much is like there will be more fish in the ocean, there will be more pearls to sell, there will be blah blah blah and it happened so everyone seems pretty happy with him. That's about all I got, most people don't go there for anything or seem to care that it even exists. The only reason I found anything about him was because those people starved and one of the humanitarian magazines went to see just how bad it was, but they found Sovereign Hux rebuilding the entire nation."   
  
Ben opens his mouth to respond but Mitaka quickly jumps up from where he was leaning on the hotel bed. "Oh! Also, there is no Consort of Arkanis so you aren't a homewrecker or anything like that."   
  
Ben ignores the last comment. "Consort? Is that like a queen?"   
  
"They are gender neutral titles. The Sovereign can be male and the Consort female, vice versa, or they can be both. There was a long history of their monarchs because some historian found out that they had gay, straight, female, male, and everything in between as rulers.” Mitaka explains and doesn’t say anything else, so Ben can process it all.    
  
Mitaka understood that Ben identified as gender-fluid, so on some days he presented as a boy and on others as a girl. That the very idea of a title being gender fluid make his stomach give in a hopeful sort of way. However, Ben knows that he doesn’t need to allow himself to go down any road that leads to him imagining himself as Consort Kylo Ren of Arkanis.    
  
“We need to get ready. I’m already late.” Ben says, at least letting himself get caught up in the thought of what Hux’s reaction would be to see him in this.    
  
~*~*~*~   
  
“Ben!”   
  
He isn’t surprised that his mother’s voice is the first thing he hears when Ben walks into the large conference room with the other countries leaders.    
  
“Mother,” Ben greets her, bowing his head and knees just enough without having to move too much. “You look beautiful as always.”    
  
His comment is genuine, his dad always told him that he got his sense of fashion from his mother. Her outfit is, of course, not nearly as loud as Kylo’s, but she still looks every ounce of the queen that she is.    
  
His father walks up with that same bright smile. He punches Ben lightly on the shoulder. “I like the boots.”    
  
Ben returns his smile, but he feels his face fall when he looks back at his mother. Her eyes hold clear disappointment in them. They both stand there staring at each other until Han clears his throat.    
  
“During the war, Arkanis helped stop the blockade,” Han offers, and earns a sharp look from Leia. It was the same one he received every time he talked about the war where they had met.   
  
“Oh? I didn’t know that. I knew Alderaan had help from some of the outer countries but I didn’t know that Hux’s was one.”    
  
  
“Hux? For gods’ sake, Ben, he’s a king.” She says firmly. “Thankfully, he knows how to deal with the press. His quotes from this morning were very innocent and made the entire affair look as if nothing tawdry happened between the two of you.”    
  
Ben knows that if he opens his mouth and says that what happened between him and Hux was anything but innocent, his mother may lose it. However, the silence is broken by the last person he expects.    
  
“Pardon me, your highness.” Hux says, bending low in a bow to Leia and Han. He stands back up and Ben wants nothing more than to reach out to him. Hux is in a deep, forest green military uniform. Three strands of black pearls with gold accents wrap around his neck, covering exactly where Ben’s fingers had been the night before. His eyes light up when they meet Ben’s.    
  
“I apologize if I am interrupting a family discussion, but I would be honored if the Prince would join me at my table,” Hux says, placing his hand out for Ben to take. The pearl bracelet that landed Ben in hot water last night is still wrapped snugly around his wrist.    
  
“Actually, I would rather he --” Leia begins.    
  
“I’d love too.” Ben says, taking Hux’s hand tightly. Hux bows his head again before leading Ben away from his stunned parents.    
  
Hux’s table is near the back of the room, where most of the other outer countries are. There are only two chairs. One that he figures is Hux’s and Phasma is currently occupying the other. She stands up the moment she sees him but Hux waves his wrist. “No, I will get another. Sit.”    
  
Phasma nods, sitting down. Hux leads Ben to where he was seated, pulling out the chair for him and only letting his hand go when he is fully seated. With that, Hux disappears for a few moments, reappearing with another chair.    
  
Ben can only just blink, he has never seen a monarch get their own chair before. All he can manage is a smile when Hux sits down next to him.    
  
“I hope my presence in your photograph hasn’t caused you any issues with your family,” Hux says, his full attention on Ben despite the distracting on-goings of the conference.    
  
“No, no. I mean, my mother is upset but with me, not you.” Ben offers. This side of the room is so quiet which makes his voice sound much louder than he had anticipated. The only other noise is coming from a small television monitor in the middle of the table that is broadcasting the various speeches and other political meetings with a language that Ben is unfamiliar with scrolling along the bottom of the screen.    
  
“Is that Arkanian?” Ben asks, motioning to the monitor.    
  
“No, it’s a common language of the outer countries.” Phasma explains. “There is no way the core countries would waste their precious time on getting an actual Arkanian translation for us. Besides, the language is almost dead anyway due to those that speak it being unable to access jobs or other aspects of society without knowing Basic. Another of the core countries rules to make everyone conform to their ways.”    
  
“Phasma, you know Kylo is from Alderaan, one of the core’s big five, let’s not insult him.” Hux tsks. Phasma simply rolls her eyes.    
  
“No, it’s true. The core countries are only concerned about their own and not anyone else. I can understand how it could be frustrating when the same opportunities aren’t available to you.” Ben offers but unlike every other commoner that he has spoken to in his lifetime, Phasma doesn’t back down.    
  
“Can you? I’m sure the trials and tribulations that you have suffered have been very frustrating.  I imagine that ---"    
  
"Phasma, either hold your tongue or go get us a drink," Hux snaps, the command is the first glimmer of royalty that Ben has seen from Hux.    
  
Phasma looks at him for a few moments before shrugging finally. "If someone tries to assassinate you and pretty boy here, I don't want to hear a word about it."    
  
"I promise if I survive the attempt on my life, I won't complain once." Hux replies before she is too far from the table. His turns his attention back toward Ben. "I do hope you will forgive her."    
  
Ben only waves his hand slightly, he agrees with Phasma for the most part, but he is concerned about something else. "Have there been attempts on your life?"    
  
Hux frowns slightly, clearly not wanting to talk about it, but Ben's expression must cause him to fold. "Yes, but I highly doubt anyone would try it here. She's only being dramatic."    
  
"From what I have read, you shouldn't have any enemies." Ben offers but it only makes Hux laugh.    
  
"A ruler must always have enemies, otherwise his nation is not progressing," Hux says simply. "Besides, she was the first one that ever tried."    
  
Ben's shock must be evident on his face because Hux just smiles before looking toward where Phasma is walking back toward them. "I was just telling the Prince about the first time we met."    
  
Phasma sets the drinks down on the table before answering. "You mean how you took the coward's way out and offered me money in exchange for your life?"    
  
Ben pauses in reaching for his drink, but Hux only laughs. "I hadn't got to that part yet."    
  
"You will tell the story wrong anyway." Phasma says, pulling up her chair on the other side of Ben. "So I was hand-picked to stick my spear into that cold heart of his, but he was all the way across the ocean with the Sea Guard, so I had to hatch a plan..."    
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Queen Ortega mentioned that the Prince was here and we wanted to make our introductions." Ben's cousin, Queen Rey says, catching him off guard since he was so engrossed in Phasma's story.    
  
She looks the picture of Naboo royalty in her red and gold evening gown. King Finn, her husband, smiles brightly at her side. Hux is already standing, bowing to them as Phasma does the same.    
  
"Sovereign Armitage Hux of Arkanis, and this is my royal guard, Captain Phasma. It is an honor to meet you, your highness. Naboo has been a steady importer of our pearls for decades now, our people appreciate the loyalty that your country has graced us with."   
  
"It's an honor to meet you as well, Sovereign. My father spoke very highly of the treasures that came from Arkanis. Unfortunately, I have not had the time to admire them completely due to my duties shifting from Naboo to Alderaan." Rey replies and Ben tries to fight the surge of jealousy he feels rising in his chest. He hopes he won’t feel like this every time he sees her now. Soon she will add the royal blues of Alderaan to her royal vestiges once she is officially named Queen of Naboo and Alderaan.    
  
However, he masks any negative feelings toward her when her eyes turn to him. As usual, she is so happy to see him and drops her royal facade instantly. He walks around the table while she all but runs to him. As she wraps her arms around him, Rey lets out a happy sigh.    
  
"It's so good to see you, Ben, and you look great as always." She says pulling back before hugging him again. They hadn't seen each other face to face since the announcement had been made that she would take his place as the next in line to the Alderaan throne.    
  
"I meant to call you," Ben begins but quickly loses the words. Rey looks at him with eyes almost too sympathetic.    
  
"I couldn't find the right words either, but I should have called you. Did you get my texts?" She asks.    
  
"Yes, but..." He had deleted them out of frustration. She nods her head.   
  
They are silent for a few moments before Finn breaks the tension.    
  
"I really enjoyed your speech last year, Sovereign. Far too often the plight of the outer countries gets overlooked." Finn says, bringing everyone's attention to them.    
  
"Thank you, your highness. I remember you were one of the only people who clapped at the end." Hux remarks, smiling slighly.   
  
"You aren't on the speaking schedule this year, I saw." Finn frowns.    
  
"No, Arkanis was left off the schedule as there wasn't enough time, I was told." Hux answers, the tension clear in his shoulders.    
  
"Every single member of the Coruscant council is speaking. Surely, they could have cancelled a few of their repetitive speeches to accommodate you." Rey offers.    
  
"Coruscant is the symbol of prosperity on the continent. No one wants to hear small, primitive, outlying countries demanding better regulations to their fishing grounds so their people won't starve again. I was informed it was too macabre for the anniversary of Coruscant’s creation."    
  
"It's wrong either way," Finn offers. Hux gives him a soft smile before nodding.    
  
"I appreciate your support and hope I can rely on it in the future if I can get enough of the outer countries to ask for the same type of protections." Hux presses, much to Ben's complete astonishment. Besides his mother, he had never seen someone maneuver so cleverly and quickly politically.    
  
Rey and Finn both look slightly taken back about being roped into a political allegiance so easily. Hux simply smiles.    
  
"But only when the times comes, of course." He offers, his attention turning back toward Ben.   
  
"Are you here all week, Ben?" Rey finally asks, changing the subject.    
  
"Yes, but I won't be here often. I have other engagements later this week but I will still be in the country."    
  
Rey lights up again. "The Queen mentioned having a family dinner tonight, but said she didn't know if you had any plans."    
  
"I um..."   
  
"I do apologize, your highness. Please extend my apologies to the Queen as well. I asked Prince Ben to accompany me to dinner tonight." Hux interrupts, placing his hand on the small of Ben's back.    
  
Rey looks between them for a few moments before nodding. "Of course, I hope you have a lovely evening, Sovereign. Maybe we can all dine together another night."    
  
"It would be an absolute pleasure, your highness." Hux says, bowing low. Rey and Finn take that as their cue to leave.    
  
"You didn't have to do that. Finn and I could have talked and ignored everyone else." Ben says, watching his cousin walk back to where his mother is frowning in their direction.    
  
"I'm unsure what you mean. I was planning on asking you to dinner anyway. I apologize that it had to happen so informally." Hux says, his fingers rubbing circles on the small of Ben's back. Ben leans into his hands before he can stop himself.

"You didn't say whether or not you liked my outfit." Ben says, and he can hear the request for praise in his statement. He pulls away from Hux just enough to ensure that he gets a decent view, but keeps his hand firmly placed on Ben's back.   
  
"I must be honest," Hux breathes into the space between them causing Ben's stomach to twist with worry. "I much prefer you out of clothes."    
  
Ben can't help the loud laugh that escapes his mouth from relief. He turns his head to see if anyone is staring at him disappointingly, but Hux's hand catches his jaw and pulls his attention back to him. "Pay them no mind. I certainly don't."    
  
"That's a lot easier said that done, Sovereign." Ben sighs, wanting nothing more than to kiss Hux.    
  
"Please, my title means nothing here. There is no point in using it. I am a mere commoner to most in this room." Hux admits. "Call me Hux or Armitage."    
  
"Alright, Armitage." The name feels heavy on his tongue and so deliciously foreign but Hux doesn't seem to notice.    
  
"And you? Do you prefer Ben or Kylo?"    
  
He knows he should say Ben. He vividly remembers trying to explain to his mother and father that he was gender-fluid and how his name didn't feel right. That Kylo was better, felt more natural when he was presenting as female. His mother had accused him of doing it for attention because everything he did at 15 was seen as him wanting attention.    
  
Han had only sat quietly, listening and asking a question from time to time. Whereas Leia had pretended the conversation had never happened, Han actively sought him out each morning. _Are you Ben or Kylo this morning?_ He'd then do his best to address him correctly for the rest of the day.    
  
"Kylo. I...Kylo, please." He breathes, terrified that Hux will question him or laugh in his face for not going by his birth name.    
  
"Kylo it is. And do you prefer prince or princess? I would enjoy calling you both." Hux whispers, pulling him impossibly close.    
  
"I'm neither."   
  
Hux stares at him a few moments before leaning in to kiss him deeply. When they finally pull apart, Hux leans his forehead against Kylo's. "I am hoping to speak with you tonight about giving you a new title."    
  
Kylo swallows, closing his eyes and begging himself not to let his heart get away from him. He felt exactly like this before with Poe and that had ruined his life and taken his crown. He couldn't afford to get ahead of himself now. But he already knows by the way his heart is thumping loudly in his ears, that it’s too late.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the inspirations for Kylo's outfits will be posted on our tumblr, [kyluxorbust](https://kyluxorbust.tumblr.com/).


End file.
